


it's 2:02am and i dont know what to do with my life

by sasuke



Category: Gems and Grub-chan
Genre: Being Bros, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuke/pseuds/sasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gems is alone until Grub-chan comes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 2:02am and i dont know what to do with my life

Gems sat alone in his bedroom playing iidx (or whatever the fuck its called I think that's what its called but I could be terribly wrong, who knows). Sighing to himself, he looked over at his many anime posters with cute girls pictured.

“Why can't you all be real so we can all play really hard japanese rhythm games?” He wailed, throwing the weird desk controller thing that you use to play that god damned wretched game. Unfortunately the weird desk controller thing that you use to play that god damned wretched game crashed into his window and killed 4 old women who he pays to stare into his room. He shrugged off the murders he just committed and decides to talk about touhou.

“So touhou is this game where its a fighting game but actually wait no those are spin off's huh, ok no different topic uh kobato is really cool.” He said to someone (I had no idea who the fuck he was talking to honestly, I swear there was no one in his room when I started this fic). Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gems ran past all of his figures, breaking every asuka one he owns bc he hates them immensely, and after 4 days reaches the door. He opened the door, and it was none other than grub-chan!

“Grub-chan!” Gems squealed, holding his hand up for a bro-like high five.

“Just to get this out of the way, Josuke is the best Jojo.” Grub-chan said, brushing past Gems and heading into the flabbergasted boy's room.

“A-Ah, hey wait!” Gems shut the door and ran after the Josuke fan only to see that he had replaced every figure and poster. Taking a closer look at the figures and posters, he saw that they were all of... Josuke from JJBA and Yosuke from persona 4? “Grub-chan... I don't even read JJBA...” Gems quietly said, more worrying about where the other posters and figures went than the actual replacements.

Grub-chan slowly turned to face Gems with a look that said “Why does that even matter as long as you know that Josuke is the best jojo then there's no problem here so lets not make this difficult ok” and then turned back to the Josuke figures.

“Do you wanna play the touhou fighting spin off games or do you just wanna be bros?” Gems asked, pushing the redecorating issue out of his head.

“Let's just be bros.” Grub-chan replied with a nod, more to himself.

And then they were bros.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this even is


End file.
